phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Broadcast order vs. Production order
:Moved from User talk:Topher208. Issues like this concerning the whole wiki should be discussed in the forums. I've been sifting through the different websites that list the Phineas and Ferb episodes (Wikipedia, Internet Movie Database, TV.com and here). Most of them go by when an episode aired. The exception seems to be Ready for the Bettys, which might have originally been shown on 2/16/08, but was definitely shown on 9/12/08. If you look at the Production Code, the episodes have a different order. For instance, Candace Loses Her Head has Code 101B, which makes it the second episode. It was originally broadcast 7th. This difference between air order and production code has been noted on some of the episode pages. Networks sometimes broadcast episodes out of order, and that can sometimes lead to continuity problems. It happened with Kim Possible when Disney had the "Every Possible Episode" marathon. Ron Stoppable talked in one episode about how he enjoyed being the school mascot, and later in the marathon the episode was shown where Ron became the school mascot. Most Phineas and Ferb episodes are self-contained and usually don't reference previous episodes (Traffic Cam Caper and Got Game? are exceptions), so continuity problems should be few and far between. However, I think it would be a good idea for us to pick which standard to go by: Production Code order or Broadcast order. I'm leaning towards Production Code order because this is supported by the credits for each pair of episodes. For example, Disney now shows Are You My Mummy? and Flop Starz together, and if you watch the credits, they're listed together. RRabbit42 07:48, 28 September 2008 (UTC)RRabbit42 :I was having a hard time when I made the list which order I was going to go by. On the Season 1 page, you can sort by just about any criteria you want. I made sure to figure out how to make them sortable before I made that page. I am also conflicted about the order listed in the infoboxes and other "ordered" boxes/lists. One way we can eliminate the problem is to do what some wikis like Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki, does and link to them both ways. Particularly in Star Trek:The Original Series they had the problem of shows being aired out of order. Take a look at "The Man Trap" and see what I mean. We really should address this. —Topher 19:16, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. How can we do it like that. Also, if we take a look at the succession box at the bottom of episodes at the DC Animated Universe Wiki, you'll see that it does it like that, where as it has produced and broadcasted. See, for example, the episode "Unmasked". Let's get this continued, so we can finally settle on this, because it's been bothering me for a while. --SuperFlash101 19:38, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think we should do both the broadcast order and the production order for the succession boxes felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:06, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what the links I put have. I agree. --SuperFlash101 01:17, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :I think we should choose either the infoboxes or the succession boxes. It's really quite redundant to have both. If you look, DC Animated has succession boxes, but no episode order in the infobox. Memory Alpha has episode order in the infoboxes, but no succession boxes for their episodes. Let's figure out which one we want to use and then we don't have to double our effort. It doesn't make any sense to have the same information in the two places on the same page. I would also like to add into the conversation that we need to include the episode it was paired with in the subsequent rebroadcasts, i.e. Rollercoaster/Candace Loses Her Head. In all actuality, I'm not even sure how legit the numbering is. It is copied from Wikipedia, so it could be a mistake. The production numbers actually seem to be their re-air episode numbers. It makes sense that they would pair them back up as they were originally written, but things in television broadcasting don't always make sense. I guess what I'm trying to say is that the headings could be wrong on the episode list in Season 1. —Topher 04:17, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::How about we have the infoboxes doing one type of order and the succession boxes doing the other type, that way it shows both ways of ordering episodes and it won't be too redundant felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:31, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Or, the infobox can be the aired, and the succession box can be both, like they have on DC Animated. I, also, think that we should order them either only by the actual "order" that it appears in the pro. code, (It can clear things up, like for One Good Scare Ought to Do It!, Candace acts as if this is her first time seeing Suzy, even though this is "way after" the episode we see her first in. This is because the episode is actually episode 11, as seen in the pro. code. This should work.) or we can put the pro. code first in a list and then under it another one as aired. I, for one, rather the first one. Finally, we could, just throwing this out there, have as a succession box the (1) aired, (2) pro. code order, and (3) episode next as grouped with. Let's try to get this settled. Just call me Flash, 'kay? (Talk) 23:30, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::Well Toph just said that would be too redundant... felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::So then, just the succession box? What do you guys think about the last thing I said. ~ [[User:SuperFlash101|It's Flash. Super Flash.]] ~ (Talk) 01:12, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::The method that Memory Alpha and DC Animated Universe are using looks pretty good. Here's a screenshot for reference: ::: . :::It covers both situations and would allow us to tidy up the Infobox area a bit. The Succession Box template would have to be adjusted to give us the two-row entries on either side. We can kind of duplicate that right now by repeating the Succession box. Here's an example. (Imagine S'Winter in the middle boxes instead of "Topher208".) :::RRabbit42 04:13, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I think I like the way Memory Alpha and DC Animated Universe fo it, could we do it like that, not like the second exple, but more like theres making it one grouping of info instead of two felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) February 2009 update At the moment, we do not have a reliable source for the production codes for the episodes that were shown at the end of season one and at the beginning of season 2. However, keeping track of the production code may no longer be necessary because we have the statement from Dan Povenmire that he's not making the episodes in straight chronological order. (We can keep a list for our own amusement.) Plus, we now have different premiere dates on Disney Channel US than we do on Disney XD, and that's going to be hard enough to keep track of as it is. We can thank the Disney websites for making it harder because the same web site keeps switching which channel it shows episodes for. It's up in the air whether you see the schedule for Disney Channel US, Disney XD, both of them, or episodes that were marked for Disney Channel US one day suddenly flipping over to Disney XD the next day (and vice versa). This may require changing the EpBrowser, or making a second copy (EpBrowser2) so that we can show the previous and next episodes for each channel. — RRabbit42 20:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Different dates premiered for one channel then another channel? Shouldn't we just list the earliest it was premiered instead of everywhen it was premiered? felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::We recently got a list from Swampy of what the production codes were. I also found the press release that lists the premiere dates for the episodes shown during "Phineas and Ferb-ruary" (2008). Those two items mean we now have the answers to exactly which order the episodes were made and when they were broadcast. See the Season 1 Talk page for the correct list. By making the table sortable, visitors can rearrange the list as they need to, so they can go by premiere date or production code or episode title. ::Right now, we're tracking the premieres as follows: Season 1 on Disney Channel US and Toon Disney, Season 2 on Disney XD US and Disney Channel US. That's what the Infobox is set up for. We can add international premiere dates in the Background Information section if we get them. — RRabbit42 00:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Why not just show the episodes in the pairs that they are shown in? For instance episode 1&2 being Rollercoaster/Candace Loses Her Head. In other words, forget the air dates and just show the episodes as they are when they get recoreded on the DVR!!! ::: Besides, how can Disney air half of the show anyhow considering that no one ever ever ever has 15 minute shows ever. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Disney air Rollercoaster/Candace Loses Her Head on the same day? 23:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: Since most of the episodes are 11 minutes long, Disney has been able to show them separately when they need to fill out a 15 minute gap in their schedule, such as when a movie won't fill a full two hours. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) November 2010 updates # We no longer have an official source for production codes (Swampy was busy and Wikipedia's codes are also unsourced), so the Season 2 episodes have been assigned one pretty much in the order they were broadcast. This makes tracking episode progression by that code pointless because it's probably wrong. We already know that Disney chooses their own order for when they broadcast episodes and they vary it by country, so the assigned production code may not be the real code. # The vote in the Removing Production Codes forum was to remove the production progression from the EpBrowser template. # Episodes may have callbacks to other episodes, which we put in the Continuity section of the page, but Dan and Swampy have said the episodes are not being made in chronological order, so even knowing that episode A was made before episode B is of limited use. Based on this, here is what I plan to do: # The Background Information is going to be reorganized so that anything regarding production will be in a separate section. The "39th episode produced, 42nd episode broadcast" lines will be removed. We can always look at the Production code and Broadcast number in the Infobox if we need to. # All but the first International premiere will be moved out of the Infobox to the new Production Information section so the Infobox will be shorter. It's already pretty long, but that's necessary because of the changes caused by the new Wikia/Oasis skin. # Change the EpBrowser back to the Succession box template to remove production progression. I will mark a few episodes at a time as being in use so that I don't tie up all the pages at once. It will take a few days to complete. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Broadcast